Love Bites But So Do I
by PrincessCiecie
Summary: Violet Silvermoon, an old friend of Damon's, recently came back to Mystic Falls to reunite with her bestfriend. What happens when she meets a dark haired mystery man? Will Elena realize she's in love with Damon? Or will she continue to be in love with Stefan? Damon x Elena. Oc x Oc. Enjoy! cx Rated M for language and MINOR sexual interactions.


_'I remember the day I first got turned, what a mistake that was. It was the biggest gift and regret I have ever made. I say this because it was my choice, I asked for this gift and curse.'_

Flashback (Early 1900's - Jefferson City, MO):

A young brunette girl with brown eyes walked down the path of the river. It was a bit chilly but it felt nice, she was barefoot, it was very unlady like to do something like this. A black haired vampire walked up, he was a day-walker, which was quite unusual.

"I'm ready to give my life to the night." She looked up at him with confidence.

He looked down at her and bit his wrist shoving it in her mouth, she then proceeded to swallow in disgust. After that, he snapped her neck.

The black haired man carried her to an abandoned house and left her there.

Later that night she awoke, her head busting. "Damnit, that hurts."

She made her wake outside and saw a man, rushing at him she bit his neck and drained him dry, leaving him there for dead.

Present:

As she walked into the Mystic Falls borders, she remembered the Salvatore's lived here in the early years. She made her way to the Salvatore's bording house and went inside. She found herself up against a wall, her feet not touching the floor. She looked up at the black haired man, "Damon."

He looked down, smirking; "Violet?"

"Yes, Damon. It's me. The one and only Violet Silvermoon." She smirked, trying to sound as conceeded as possible. He put her down. "Still head over heels over that Katherine girl?"

Damon glared, "God no. I'm over that little bitch."

Violet laughed more, "Oh what happened, Damon? I assume you found her?"

"Can we not talk about this? I'm already in a bad mood." He glared.

"C'mon Damon, what's wrong? Tell me." They both proceeded to sit on the couch and she propped her legs up onto his.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about it." Damon pushed her legs off.

Elena walked in the room, "Uh.. Damon.. We need to talk."

Violet looked over at Elena and ran at her, "Katherine?"

Damon rushed over, "That's Elena. Not Katherine."

"You're a spitting image of Katherine." Violet looked at her, shocked.

Damon smirked, "She's the doppleganger."

"Doppleganger. Interesting." Violet said.

Elena looked at Damon, "We.. need you in the other room." She looked a bit jealous but shook it off.

Violet responded, "I'm gonna go see what has changed in Mystic Falls since I was last here."

"Bye Vi." He smirked.

Violet walked out of the Salvatore's house and drove to Mystic Grill. She walked in and noticed a blue eyed, blonde guy at the bar. "Hello." She said in a bit of a flirtatious tone.

"Hi there." He said with a bright smile.

She looked at him and attempted to compelled him, "I'd like a shot of vodka and some Mountain Dew."

He looked at her and got it. "So you're a vampire?"

Violet glared, "How do you know that?!"

"Mystic Falls is crawling with them, that and I know a few." Matt said in kind of a quiet tone, "Matt."

"I'm Violet." She took her shot and chased it down with the Mountain Dew.

"Can you be a dear and get me some Jack and coke?"

"Just like every other vampire I know, you like your alcohol." Matt laughed, trying to make a joke.

She laughed along with him until she felt another vamps presence, she turned around an noticed a hot black haired male with dark silver eyes wearing all black that matched perfectly with his pale skin. She nibbled her bottom lip, thinking _God, he's hot. Who the hell is he!?_ She turned back around and downed her whiskey and chased it with coke.

"Hello beautiful." The male walked up to her, he had a slight scottish accent.

"Uh.. Hey." Violet thought she sounded cool but in reality she sounded extremely nervous.

"I'm Vincent Sterling." His accent came out more heavily but it sounded like music to her ears.

"V-Violet Silvermoon." She sighed and tried to sound more confident, "What's it to you?"

"Just trying to make conversation is all.." He said.

She rolled her eyes."I'm sure you are." Vi then proceeded to walk out of the Mystic Grill. She drove to the nicest neighborhood she could find and walked to the nicest house she could find. She sighed and wet her eyes with some water and messing up her hair and clothes, ripping them a bit. She knocked on the door.

An older lady walked up to her and stared at her, "Oh honey! What happened to you?"

Violet made her voice sound shaky, "C-Can I use your phone? I-I was a-attacked."

The older woman said, with concern in her voice, "Dear, come inside."

Violet tried to hide her smile as she walked in, she looked straight at the woman. "You will let me live here and you will let me use your money, whenever you leave the house you won't say anything about this to anyone."

She nodded, "I will let you live here and use my money and I won't say anything about this to anyone."

"Good." Violet smirked and went upstairs to pick a bedroom, then went back out to her car and got her things setting them in the bedroom.

-After Violet left the Salvatore House:

"Damon, who was that?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Just an old friend, no one to be jealous about Elena." He teased, playfully.

"I'm not jealous, Damon. You know I love Stefan." She glared at him and walked away.

Damon pursed his lips in jealousy and shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his head. Somewhere inside himself, he knew it was wrong to be in love with his brother's girlfriend but he just couldn't help it. She put a fire in him that he couldn't extinguish, a bit of hope that someday, maybe he will get his chance with the beloved Elena Gilbert.


End file.
